


【大宫SK】下班时候

by Cerphone19



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Relationships: 大宫, 大宫sk, 大宮SK, 大野智/二宮和也
Kudos: 3





	【大宫SK】下班时候

办公室里没人。

大野觉得奇怪，今天语文科室不用开会，按道理来讲，二宫应该还窝在窗角那边改作业才对；或者手里把玩掌机，玩得不亦乐乎。

他看了下表、五点十分，课早上完了，难道他还留在教室给学生补习？

就只好打开手机line，私敲堂本科长：“今天语文组办公室怎么没人？”

没有回复。身后传来樱井翔的声音：“诶！大野老师，你怎么在这？”

“我等人。”言简意骇。

樱井翔侧脸微笑，好像对他的出现不言而喻，扬了扬手里的教案，“语文科组下午临时被叫去教委开会了，消息突然，他们也不好受呢。”

大野只好点头：“哦……这样。”

樱井翔打开一衣带水的数学科办公室门：“来我们数学组坐坐？也很快回来了吧。除非那个教委主任又发作牢骚大论了。”

天生不爱跟数字打交道，大野打趣：“进去不会要叫我做套题吧。”

樱井翔笑得恣意：“大野老师没让我画画就已经很好了，不敢造次让你做题。”

倒是还有几位老师没走，大野一一跟他们打招呼。很少来这边的教学楼，他最多是在艺术楼里活动，偶尔会到主楼开会。更多时候来这里都是像今天这样等二宫下班。往常都是二宫一下课就马上溜到教师停车场，跑得比学生还快，然后他们一起回家。二宫松了松衬衣领：“今天真是累死了。”以这句话开头，吐槽一天的教学工作。

大野永远都是比较闲的那个、本来美术老师就没有语文老师那么多需要的备课教案教程调研，最多是带学生画画，讲很多次的西方艺术理论鉴赏美学。他坐在副驾驶上听着二宫的话，分享彼此平凡又琐碎幸福的情绪。

“辛苦了。”然后大野以这句话结尾，他们也到家了。就磨磨蹭蹭上楼，商量今天到底谁下厨之类的问题。

现在果然还是很想下班回家。大野智看到手机电量降到58%，心里渐渐焦躁。日光西斜，投到办公室里都是一阵阵昏黄。

樱井翔收拾着桌上的杂物，“大野老师，要吃点什么吗？”作为一个能吃会算的数学老师，樱井翔时刻都备着不少零食。

大野摇头：“不了。“他就想静静待着等二宫了。可的确无事可做，就只好搭起话来，“樱井老师，你什么时候走呀？”

“我？我还得待到七点呢。”语气里不免苦涩，“我惨了，昨天数学组line群聊天讨论期中试卷出题人，定了个规矩：谁把毕达哥拉斯这几个字打最快的出题；没看清，一下子就发出去——他们就是合着来坑我的。”

大野听了就笑，“辛苦了。”

门突然打开，进来一位浓颜，“樱井老师，听说你又在我班上宣扬数学即物理论了？”松本润凛眉。

樱井翔挪起身，“听谁说的，没有。”

数学组和物理组办公室的纠纷也不是一天两天了，明里暗里都争着自己的学科第一，成了理科的无聊笑谈。

松本润不认账，“你把我们班上的女生都带跑了。”

“松本老师在怎么还会让她们不好好学着？”

“……少说这些俏皮话。”

大野看他们吵嘴，乐得自在。手机里一声消息提醒，堂本刚发来的：

「开会呢，快回来了。」

过一会儿又是一条：

「你两怎么这么腻。」

大野智腹诽，要说腻你们堂本才是不输的好嘛！

二宫也发了消息，头像那个游戏机生动冒着气泡：

「satopi，我们语文组去开会了，待会就回来。」

大野看着他发的satopi微笑，又觉得自己有点得意自恋。

「在等你哦。❤️」

末了还加了一个红心。他又切回去回堂本：

「好，谢谢🍀」

打完一番字，见樱井松本没吵了，在一旁商量着什么，也没再打扰。顺了旁边一张A4纸，随便画画。

眼睛画到一半，突然想起一些更为琐碎的事情。毛衣昨晚搬出来驱了点樟脑丸味，此时还摊在沙发上没折好，二宫一定要抱怨；去超市买的菜不知道够不够了，今晚能做点什么菜？  
想来想去，还是给二宫发了消息：

「家里还有菜？」

二宫几乎是秒回：

「不知道啊，应该还有吧。」

二宫说不知道的时候，大多冰箱里只剩下几只鸡蛋可以糊弄过去了。

「要不今晚我们出去吃。」

「大野老师很有钱哦。」

「偶尔奢侈一下。」

过了会儿才回复，大野猜他是在想作弄什么。

「你就是不想做饭吧。」

「被看穿了。」

他能想到二宫得意哼哼地笑。

「对了，我桌上是不是有本作文本，你给我拿上，我待会直接到停车场了。」

两个都是巴不得赶紧下班回家绻着的人。大野回了好才突然想起没钥匙。

“怎么开语文组办公室的门？”大野没头脑在数学组里问了一句。

“哪用开门，从左往右数第三只窗子坏的，跳进去就好。”长濑老师从电脑背后幽幽地说。

“……好。”这方法还真是简单粗暴。

松本润却从口袋里掏出了钥匙，“诶、不用跳窗子，又不是学生偷偷摸摸进来交作业。”

樱井还在奇怪他为什么会有钥匙，松本就率先开口，“语文组的卷子还没弄好，我们文印室相叶老师就要急死了，他使我上来赶紧把资料拿给他……”

大野接过钥匙道了谢，就到旁边开门。

二宫桌上除了学生交上来的作业本，几乎没有别的东西，连笔都少有，一只两只，不肯放太多。

“找起来很麻烦，不如精简些。”他记得二宫这么说过。

那本二宫钦定的作文本他拿上了，封面很精致，一看就是女生的作品。忍不住翻开看。  
字迹也很工整隽秀，大野对这学生的印象还挺好。前面都是写的布置过的作文，二宫每次给学生的评语也跟他的桌面一样精简，但同样是精辟。只言片语就切出文章要害。诸如结构稍欠，文法不对之类，就在边边角角标注出来。

二宫给这位同学的评价都蛮高，看来是他的得意门生呢。

很多语文老师都不大爱改作文，二宫大概不算进这一类，他改作文的时候很专心，旁的什么都不能打扰他。有时候在家里看他在暖黄色的灯下改作业，那柔和的轮廓一直都能细密印记到大野心里。

翻到最新这篇二宫还没批改的，题材大概是记叙文，依旧是那位女生所擅长的文艺口吻。大野略略看完正想把本子合上，它自己跳倒到最后一页，那几个字让大野不禁愣住：

「我喜欢二宫老师。」

这样啊，我也喜欢二宫老师呢。大野思忖，二宫不知道有没有发现这本本子的玄机。

说不明道不清的一些情绪稍微翻滚。的确像二宫这样眉目清俊，英俊倜傥，能道川柳吟和歌，还能对中外经典名作如数家珍的文艺男青年，没有人能抵挡得住吧。

松本润又蹿进来了，“大野老师要给二宫老师带东西吗？”

“是，他想把作业带回去改呢。”

松本润笑笑表示理解，“他一直都这样呢。”他和二宫是同期进来学校工作的，彼此都很亲近。

也就是在他们就职典礼会议上那次，大野在台下大爆睡，被中居点名批评。睡眼惺忪地，脸被压出了几道褶子，一抬头却看到二宫笑意盈盈看着自己。

大野等会议散后，在稀疏人流里又发现了他。二宫的指导员是冈田，他们还在互相熟络讨论课程，走得很慢。

“啊，大野老师。”冈田向他打招呼。

二宫也微微鞠躬，“大野老师好。”

冈田替二宫介绍，“他是我们学校的美术老师，大野智。”

“这样呢——我刚在台上看到大野老师的手很漂亮，就觉得一定是艺术老师。”

大野听他夸自己的手，稍稍脸红了。以至于后来再对话了什么也没听清楚。

只是记得晚上睡不太着。他不清楚用一见钟情这种悸动是否精确，但看到二宫的时候，包括他的脸他的声音，一切都很熟悉，像很久以前就已经认识。

忐忑着到校园网的教师名单里翻找二宫的电话，悄悄把这串数字存了下来。

他会留意二宫任课的班，带他们上美术课时旁敲侧击套些关于他们语文老师的话。学生们说话百无禁忌，但又往往胡乱不抓重点，只让他有点烦躁。

“老师你下次抢一节语文课吧！”一个男生扯着嗓子喊。

大野好奇：“为什么？”

“语文课……太无聊了啊。”

身边有几位男生附和应声，但是女同学们意见很大：“你不认真上课而已！我们超级喜欢上语文课的！”

“你们那是迷恋二宫老师吧！”

他们争起来了，大野在一边暗自想了想二宫上课的情景，不禁笑出声。

结果因为学生们热火朝天兴致勃勃，这节课时间稍微延长了一点，从艺术楼回去主楼也要一定的时间，势必要迟到。大野想跟他们下节课上课的老师报备一下。

“你们下节课是什么？”

“语文啊。”

怎么这么巧呢。大野把手机放下了。

“我跟你们一起回去，我得跟你们语文老师道歉道歉交代一下。”

七拐八弯到了课室，学生一个个回了座。看到二宫站在黑板面前，也没有生气没有和气，看不出一点情绪，不禁怵住。

“那个，二宫老师，”大野等他们都进去了，才往前门也进去，跟二宫直面对话。望着他眼睛时心跳又不小心漏了一拍。“刚刚我不小心拖了下时间，抱歉。”

二宫手上拿着粉笔转动一周，“没事。”

大野还以为这对话就要结束了，谁知二宫重又对学生笑，吐槽起来：“我刚还以为我要跟空气上课呢，真是把我吓了一跳。你们终于从美学殿堂回来了——大野老师辛苦了。”

“不辛苦，我就是带他们玩呢。”

“这样啊。”二宫仍满怀笑意。他们两个就这样聊起天来罔顾下面坐着的学生。

“二宫老师，今天能让我听课接受文学的熏陶吗？”这话问出来几乎是个没头没脑的转折，但是在这时候也不显得突兀生硬。

“可以呀。”

大野就搬了凳子坐到后面听他讲课。学生们都显得很讶异。一节普通的语文课就这样变成了公开课，而来听讲的还是他们的美术老师。霎时间悉悉索索的讨论声扬沸。二宫在讲台上清了清嗓，又全都安静下来了。

“今天我们来学《平家物语》——”

大野就一直一直盯着二宫看，或者换个词语：观察。他圆圆小小的指头写出来的粉笔字也是一样的幼圆，写字时候手臂和腰肢延展出好看的曲线，引人肖想；学生回答问题时会稍稍偏头去认真聆听。

“……谁来念一下开篇诗祇園精舎呢？”二宫放下手中的粉笔。

“二宫老师先念一遍吧，我们好熟悉读音。”一位戴眼镜的女生开口道。

二宫像是思索了一下，“好吧。”然后就拿起课本来，声音缱绻娓娓念道：

「祇園精舎の鐘の声、

諸行無常の響あり、

娑羅双樹の花の色、

盛者必衰の理をあらはす。」*

念完许久，班上认识一片宁静。

二宫自己圆场，“念得不好呢，都没有反应。”耳朵悄悄染上了红色。

“才没有！老师念得太好了！我们都陶醉了！”前排几个女生带头鼓掌起劲。

“二宫老师声音太好听了啊啊啊啊……”

“我原以为这篇文章很无聊的，老师一念之后感觉都不一样了！”

“大野老师也觉得很好听吧！”

突然被点名，不亚于那天所受到批评带来的冲击。学生纷纷转头过来像要听他意见。

怎么能不好呢，他听得都完全入迷了。每一个字节韵调都像蜿蜒流淌的河水，沉静到远方。

被问住就只剩下支吾出声，“很、很好。”

他看到二宫嘴角上扬，笑意盎然。

下课之后上前跟二宫一起走，路上不敢开口也紧张到忘记了自己的台词——本来就是一时兴起，他真的有点措手不及了。

还是二宫先说话：“大野老师觉得今天我讲这节课怎么样？”

“非常好。”

“真的？”

“真的。”大野鼓起勇气看着他，“虽然我不是语文老师，没法像冈田那样给出更多的意见，不过，”

“不过什么？”二宫听得饶有兴致。

“不过我真的很喜欢。”

说出来了，虽然传递出的不是直白的心里所想。但是自己的喜欢这个词语安到他身上，恰得其所，像调和了无数次的颜色，终于能相称到心里所要。

二宫听了更高兴了，“谢谢大野老师的夸赞了，我初来乍到，很多地方都不熟悉呢，请多指教。”

再后来联络交往就变得自然起来。

大野也惊喜地发现他们更多默契共同点。比如总是有寝癖，早起总顶着一头奇异的造型；中午他有意无意去偶遇二宫，两人却也都猫食吃的不多；每天课上完了就盼着下班回家。

短信交流也更频繁。大野把上次课上那位男生的话转告给二宫，不出所料获得了line上一个生气贴纸。

「那我得好好让他们上课了。」

据说二宫的方法就是把那群臭小子全都叫到了办公室，一起玩游戏，输了的就得好好听课。没几个来回那群男生就全部服输了。

“二宫老师也太厉害了吧……”

“我刚才根本摸不着他，技能用得也太六了吧。”

“老师周末带我们刷副本啊！”

就这样又把学生圈粉了。

二宫几乎混得风生水起。大野哪里都能听到他的消息。大概因为他教的是主科，多事，更容易被关注。也当然更因为他的亲和力在学生间影响颇深。

跟邻校教师联谊活动总是很拘谨，大家都没有放开工作上老师的架子。大野本来不想去，一听到二宫也被拉去凑数，心里就被鼓动了。

那晚二宫被灌了不少酒。联谊都爱欺负新面孔，女教师们更是好奇心蓬勃，软声哟喂让他再来一杯。“二宫君为什么想要当语文老师呢？”

二宫身上浮着粉红色，眼却是亮晶晶的。“嗯……当老师迎来送往的，但是却一直在教一样的知识，感觉、还不错呢。”

看他快要被灌醉，大野看不下去，替他连挡几杯。

趁着女性们去补妆的间隙，大野悄悄在二宫耳边卷声：“我们——溜吧。”他跟丸山打点好，让他帮自己圆圆场。

二宫挑眉看他，只用几秒时间就回答：“好啊。”站起来时酒精冲上头，一个趔趄。大野眼疾手快搀住他，手抱在他腰上。

突然的身体接触其实也是他们都不擅长的。但二宫此刻没有一丝半毫抗拒。大野的手有力，就这样把自己圈住。

走出居酒屋时二宫在他耳旁低声道：“我和大野老师到别的地方续摊吧。”

大野哼声笑了：“还喝不过瘾。”

“想和你单独——喝呢。”

大野隐隐觉得这是个好机会。

他们选了个更为僻静的酒吧，角落里只有他们两人。二宫拿出烟来。

大野不知道二宫原来还会抽烟。

“在外面就不要互称老师了。”大野看他娴熟点起烟。烟的牌子不清楚，有些像女式的。吞吐出一口气，飘着若有若无的薄荷味。

“那还叫什么呢。”认识这大半年来，几乎都是称的老师，在学校也没有什么不对劲。“Oちゃん？”

“那我就叫ニノ。”

“啊，那被你占便宜了，我可是加了ちゃん的哟。”

大野被他逗笑了：“那就、カズ。”他看到二宫拿烟的手抖了一下。

酒吧里徜徉着爵士蓝调，让大野的心安定了些，他又继续低声唤了一句：“カズ。”

“我还以为你要叫二宮くん呢。”二宫那烟放下。

下一秒被大野的手覆上，“我喜欢你。”

过分直白，二宫对上他眼的时候只能想出这个词语。

饶是夏目漱石的今夜月色很美，罗密欧与朱丽叶月夜下的歌唱，拜伦浪漫主义的铺陈，凡他所爱的都抵不过眼前人这句话了。

毕竟也是心上人呢。

二宫佯装咳嗽，“什么，我没听清。”他看到大野脸上写着的失落与悔意，嘴唇润润的，这人就算喝了很多酒也还是要补润唇膏。用手指抹在他唇上带有几分色情意味——这些细枝末节当然都是他的观察。

敏感锐性是天赋，运用人际交往得靠实践和气运。遭到大野这人他就知道自己能够在他身边安定下来，说些傻话，干点傻事，不必过分伪装。大野相似得像跟他从同一模子里出来，骨骼脾气样样吻合。这样的感觉二十多年来从未有过，如今他尝得入迷，想索要探求更多。

“智。”

猛不防听到这称呼，大野紧张了起来，都能感受到心脏跳动急切到要把整个献出来，供二宫看他有多喜欢。

“你，能借我点润唇膏吗？”二宫还是带着他最擅长的那种笑。

大野摸不着意思，霎间还是泄了气，道句：“哦、好。”就往口袋里继续掏出一个小蓝罐。

“这多麻烦呢，不用这个——”二宫拉住他伸过来的手，把那小蓝罐包裹住，而身子凑上来，在大野的嘴唇上轻轻掠了一口。“这样，可方便多了。”

大野智没缓过神来，等二宫重又退回去若无其事整理衣领时，他才意识到二宫动作里的回答。

“答应了就不许反悔了。”他认真道。

倒是把二宫惹笑：“美术老师比我们语文老师还较真字词。”

大野才想起二宫还没言语上的反馈：“那你这算是答应还是不答应。”

“这得你做阅读理解了。”

“评卷人还不是你嘛，我的男朋友。”

大野智把人带到自己家，二宫嘟囔：“为什么回你家啊。”

“我不知道你家在哪。”这句倒是诚实，“况且二宫老师也不爱说。”

二宫揪着拳在他肩上打了一下，“你也没问啊。”

“我问了。”不是指问他家呢。大野智异常执拗，需要二宫一个确凿的答案。

两人都不作声，大野开了门让二宫先进去，玄关处有点拥挤，大野刚背身关门，一手就圈住二宫，用他低沉而温柔嗓音蛊惑：“明明是语文老师，不会讲情话。”

二宫腾地脸热耳赤，狭窄的空间迅速使形势升温。索性也这样了。二宫扯过大野的领带，又一次亲吻。

比初次还要长且深，他们像吻了一个世纪，互相角力。大野发现二宫下排可爱的小乱牙，就光顾流连在那。津液不可控地从二宫嘴角淌下。大野智肺活量怎么这么大？明明是主动亲上去的，却被吻得要缺氧，沉溺在这个名叫大野智的气息里。

他稍稍推开。

“明明是美术老师……却勾画不好我。”左手蹭了蹭嘴上残留的津液。“笨蛋。”

大野智得意了，伸手拢他短短的鬓发：“老师也不好当啊。”

“神经病。”

现在回想这些有毛举细故慰勉自己的嫌疑。他的确有点吃醋了，怎么现在都流行师生恋？

短信及时又把他拉了回来；

「我快到停车场啦。」

稍微收拾一下，他就拿着本子出去了，可想了想，又折回去，拿笔在本子后面悄悄写了几个字。

秋日的风已经隐有冬天的凛厉，习习吹来总是凉。停车场上有点空阔，更显得阴冷。

二宫的身影从远处来，风把他的碎发衣尾全部扬起。想到他这是向自己走来，排他千军万马的秋杪肃杀，去掉七零八落的闲杂琐事，他走得不快也不慢，刚刚好每一步都挪到大野心里。

“冷不冷。”大野摸摸他的手。

“还好吧。”二宫顺从牵上，“走啦，我们去哪吃。”

虽然那本子里的少女心事十分美好，但他真的还是、不想把自己这个明珠拱手让出去呢。

“去吃烤肉。”

“诶、又是烤肉。”二宫脸红扑扑的。

“对，走吧。”

二宫突然想到什么，“你给我带了那本本子吗？”

“我帮你批改了。”大野笑得一脸人畜无害。“很认真地批改了呢。”

二宫狐疑看了看他，却没了计较。不知道大野捣弄什么玄乎。

算了，那明天再去改吧。

大野没有说的是，他在后面写：

「二宫老师被我喜欢着。」

END


End file.
